dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball KD
is a fan-fiction being made by MF45. Plot Episode Intro Bulma was just abut to get killed by Frieza when all fears just did not happened. Goku takes all the fears away, then Goku saves Bulma from Frieza. Overview 4 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT, the missions keep growing. Just so, there will be a lot of new characters born. Chapters Origin Saga Births: Haert, Telin Deaths: Chi-Chi, Marron and Goten Marron was just relaxing by Trunks' house. Vegeta comes out of the house and finally sees Marron. Marron saw Vegeta bronze out a knife to kill Marron. Vegeta suddenly kills Marron, and Marron no longer recovered. The two sisters Haert and Telin are born 17 minutes later after Marron is killed. One day, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goten went to relax under a tree. Vegeta comes out and sees Goku's family. Vegeta said to him, "Kakarot! what are you doing?" "Nothing!" said Goku. Vegeta attempts to kill Gohan and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi later is killed. Vegeta runs to kill Gohan. Gohan and Goten began to shout. Vegeta then kills Goten, who was crying over Vegeta. Later, Bulma comes out to the house and calls Trunks for dinner time. Trunks then comes to Bulma for a tiny dinner. One day, Haert and Telin were drinking milk in their bottles. Haert's mother prepared dinner. Later, Krillin, Master Roshi and Android 18 where relaxing in Kame house, but later then, Turtle walks into the water to drink so Turtle doesn't get thirsty. Turtle is very old. Turtle is like over 2,001 years old. Benball Saga Births: Louren, Joakel, Louie and Tura Revived: Marron, Goten Deaths: Android 18 Krillin was ready to sleep. Master Roshi just kissed Android 18. 18 said, "Your a pervert Master Roshi!". "This sweety little Android, I think.". Krillin was getting in to bed. Marron, who was killed by Vegeta is later revived by Trunks and Bulma. At night, Krillin hugs 18 on the head. One morning, 18 is gone. Krillin searched over the house and looked for Android 18. Krillin discovers Android 18 is dead and killed by Vegeta. Krillin later tells Master Roshi about it. Master Roshi sees Turtle drinking a bit of water, and Krillin was looking for Android 18 who was killed by Vegeta. They later searched for Android 18. One day, Goten is later revived too. Later, Louie and Louren are born. And Joakel and Tura are later born too. As later, Launch and Kami were shopping in the Kame house for a little for a little people to get Z items. Everyone buyed some. Evil Buu Saga Births: Tien Jr., Clarabelle, Ena, Brin, Luke Revived: Android 18, Master Roshi Deaths: Master Roshi, Super Buu, Launch Krillin and Master Roshi continue on their quest. Later, Krillin finds a Dragon Ball with 5 stars. Krillin said, "I found the fifth Dragon Ball!". Later, Gohan knows how to train. Goku gave him a power-level of 10,000. Gohan and Goku went to Martial arts training. Gohan kicked everyone of the bad guy' butts. Gohan sees Videl bored and takes a walk with her. Later, Videl and Gohan went to get some exercise in Martial Arts fighting. Later, Tien Jr. is born, Luke and Ena are born with Brin and Clarabelle. Later, Launch is killed by Vegeta in Kame house. At time, Master Roshi and Super Buu are killed. Unexpectedly, Krillin made an idea. He later called Shenron to revive Master Roshi and 18. 18 was being buried in a pile of leaves. 18 and Roshi are later revived, and they went back to Kame house. Later, Krillin, Roshi and 18 see Launch dead from being killed by Vegeta. Roshi and 18 both step on Launch, and then Launch's body turned into the pure evil Majin Buu. Revenge Saga Births: None Revived: Chi-Chi Deaths: Krillin, Videl Krillin goes on then Evil Buu steps out of the Kame house. Videl and Vegeta were having a strool at Goku's garden. "Sorry to intrupt you." Videl takes the camera then takes a picture of Vegeta. Later on, Krillin is killed by Evil Buu. Master Roshi had nothing to do. He decided to revive him. Android 18 picks up Krillin then later sent to the Dragon Balls. Later on, when Videl was fighting at the World Tournament, she kicked Spopovich on the neck, but he blocked her. Gohan sees Videl fighting him then catches her. "Videl!" said Gohan. Suddenly, while Videl was fighting, she is killed by Dabura. She is later revived with the Dragon balls. Later on, 18 and Roshi step to the house. Later on, Gohan and Goku go for some more training. Gotenks Saga Births: Nelisa Revived: Krillin Deaths: Pan, Vegeta, other people killed when Vegeta was blown up, Saibaman, 17, 19, and Gero Nelisa is born. Krillin looked at her. She was being so sweet and peaceful at that time. After the Tournament, Pan is killed by King Piccolo. King Piccolo scolded, and grabbed Pan. Thus, she is killed by King Piccolo's finger beam. Nelisa was drinking her bottle. Later on, the battle between Gotenks and Vegeta begins. Gotenks attacked Vegeta, then what Gotenks did was kicked his hair, kicked his pants, kicked his heart, then he cut out all of Vegeta's hair. He cut off his head and blew it up. Gotenks blew up a lot of people looking at the blow-up with a white energy blast. But, everyone that was killed was bought back to life with the Dragon Balls. Gotenks battled the Saibaman, got Max Power, then killed them with a big tree canon to eliminate them before they unfuse. "That was close." said Goten. "Yup." said Trunks. Suddenly then, Goten and Trunks went in to Dr. Gero's lab. At the lab, Goten cut off 17's head, Trunks cut off 19's head, Goten and Trunks cut Dr. Gero's head, which when all of the heads were blown up by Goten. Tournament Super Star Saga Births: Lilio, Jessa, Nija, Borie Revived: All of the people who died in Gotenks Saga (except Android 19, Dr. Gero, and Vegeta) Deaths: None Later the time, Lilio, Jessa, Nija, and Borie are born. After they were born a moment later, the next tournament begins. The announcer said, "Alright everyone, time to start the Tournament!" Here our entries: "Hold on!" said Bulma. "Entries: Goten vs. Android 18, Goku vs. Pui Pui, King Piccolo vs. Piccolo, Bardock vs. Trunks, Android 16 vs. Android 15, and Yajirobe vs. Arale! Fight!" said the Announcer. "This is going to be fun!" said Arale. Later on, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 attacked the announcer, but everyone saved him. 17 and 18 go away from bothering the people. "Second Round: Goten vs. Goku, Piccolo vs. Bardock, and Android 15 vs. Arale! Fight!" said the Announcer. "These matches are getting so close!" "Now for the Final: Goku vs. Arale! Fight!" said the Announcer. Later that time, Goku won the tournament. "And the champion of the tournament is... Goku!" the Announcer shouted. Everybody cheered. Everybody was happy. "Congrats, Goku!" said Chi-Chi. Science Saga Births: None Revived: None Deaths: King Piccolo, Kami, Majuub, Mrs. Brief, Dende (disappearance only), General Rilldo, Nam, Ginyu, Burter When Bulma came to her lab, she slammed King Piccolo hard with an item capsule, then he disappeared. Later on, Kami is killed by Nail, but Piccolo didn't die. Super Buu shot an energy blast at Majuub, though Majuub tried his best to survive. Later on, Mrs. Brief is burned. She died after Bulma escaped from her lab. At the woods, Dende disappears, then he never returned. Dende was thrown into the underworld by Spike the Evil Man, who was kicking him under there. Baba tells him to throw a big nail on Dende's chest, so he did. General Rilldo and Nam were talking, Nam pushed him, then Goten shot a kamehameha threw both of them, killing Nam and Rilldo instantly. "They died." said Goten. When Goten came to Namek, Burter held Ginyu and place, but Burter and Ginyu are both killed by Goten's blast. When Goten came home, he did his homework with Gohan for some reason because Chi-Chi wanted them to study. Battle in Wasteland Saga Births: None Revived: Giru Deaths: Giru, Chi-Chi, Nappa, Drum, Dodoria Everyone came to the wastleland. Everyone were battling. Goku was giving Gohan senzu beans. Chi-Chi and Bulma were slapstick battling so Chi-Chi was killed by Bulma's item capsule. Piccolo destroyed Giru with has Special Beam Cannon, though Giru was held on by Pan and Pan escaped. That time, Nappa, who is a saiyan like Goku, is killed by Goten and Trunks' Kamehameha and Bulma's item capsule. Krillin and Bulma talked when Drum went on and attacked Bulma. While Drum was attacking Bulma, Goku saw him and shot him a Kamehameha. Dodoria comes to the land and challenges Goku. They attacked each other when Dodoria was taking away Goku's energy, but Goku let go, smacked his eye and head, then turned into Super Saiyan 4. He shot Dodoria with his Yellow Kamehameha and Dodoria is dead. Elder Kai was meeting with Shenron when Shenron said, "What is your wish?" "Bring Giru back to life! He was killed by Piccolo!" Elder Kai answered. "Alright then..." said Shenron. "Your wish is granted." Shenron goes away. Giru is bought with the Dragon Balls later on. MF45 will type more sagas... Trivia * Dragon Ball KD's character look likes are similar to DBZ's Buu saga look likes. * KD will only feature 4 future characters (Future Cell, Future Trunks, Future Android 17, and Future Android 18) * KD revealed 20-30 movies for this. * KD has a game that features the Dragon Ball KD: Dragon Ball Z: KD Edition Movies and specials These movies and specials are written by Mr.SatanZant and Mariofan45 Movies *Dragon Ball KD: Blazers *Dragon Ball KD: Gohan's Assistance *Dragon Ball KD: Broly's Return and Defeat *Dragon Ball KD: The New Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball KD: The Origin of Terror Continues *Dragon Ball KD: The Missing Remote *Dragon Ball KD: Bardock's Plan *Dragon Ball KD: Top Teens *Dragon Ball KD: Android 18 vs. Future Android 18 *Dragon Ball KD: The 8 Star Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball KD: Giant Blasts *Dragon Ball KD: Android 17 vs. Future Android 17 *Dragon Ball KD: Fusion Bandit *Dragon Ball KD: Trouble on Namek Specials *Dragon Ball KD: The History of Goten *Dragon Ball KD: The Pig Wish Category:Fan Fiction